


缺爱的国王与跳梁的小丑

by ksj2008



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: CP: 莫关山x贺天R18请注意前篇-> 如履薄冰。没有爱情的炮友关系，仅此而已。照旧，黑的两个人。提及自残。





	缺爱的国王与跳梁的小丑

+  
很久很久以前，一个富裕的国家有一个一直都不开心的国王。他坐在王座上愁眉苦脸，每天唉声叹气，一日比一日憔悴。国王的侍从们害怕了，他们号召整个国家，要国民们献上能让他们的国王开心一笑的任何东西。日复一日，国王的王宫挤满了各式各样的人们——奇形怪状的动物，能让婴儿开怀大笑的笑话，还有小丑。  
小丑能干什么？小丑最能让人开心了呀。  
可是国王还是没办法笑起来，他只是忧伤地看着座下的人，想挤出笑容都没办法。  
眼看着国王就要因为心碎而死去，某一天，一个来自远方的国度的乞丐敲了王宫的大门。  
他说：  
『开门啊开门啊  
我是跳梁的小丑  
我是忧愁的天敌  
我听说你们的国王在难过  
为何不让我试一试  
我如果让伟大的人儿笑了  
那就请让我留在这里吧』  
侍卫们打开了门让穿着破旧的乞丐走进了王宫。乞丐脱掉身上的斗篷，露出有些破烂的五颜六色的小丑的服装。他嘿嘿一笑，将一个又大又丑的红球戴上鼻子，杵着两个木杆就向国王面前走去。  
国王忧愁地看着他。他鞠了一躬，说：  
『国王啊国王  
我懂您的忧愁  
您的心一直在碎  
是因为您没有可以使用的粘合剂』  
国王问他：  
『小丑啊小丑  
你能否让我笑  
我真的很难过  
我想要欢喜大笑  
我难过的快要死了  
没有人能听到我的难过』  
小丑再次鞠了一躬  
他说：  
『国王啊国王  
我亲爱的国王  
您需要的是爱  
可惜您却给不了爱  
所以我也没办法  
国王您只能心碎而死』  
国王震怒，命令侍从将小丑拖出去斩首。小丑张开双手，看着国王，眼睛笑眯眯的。  
“国王，何不接受我的一个爱的拥抱，然后试试呢？我最不缺的就是爱，我分您一点，怎么样？”

+  
莫关山以为上次那莫名其妙的性爱是唯一的一次。  
说实话那还是他的初体验，竟然是跟个男人，每次想起来心里都会有些郁结。  
只是他把事情想得太简单，也把自己想的太直白。贺天的短信半夜发过来的时候他是直接回骂了一句想要无视，可是按在关机键上的手指迟迟按不下去，然后让贺天的又一封短信趁机发过来。  
那是一张照片，贺天手臂上的那道伤疤被他重新抠破流血。  
半夜三点骑车狂奔了半个城市，拉开门劈头盖脸就是对贺天一顿骂，手里却忙不迭地将从家里拿过来的绷带纱布止血药之类的往贺天身上丢。  
黑发少年光着上身站在玄关看着他，胳膊淌着血，顺着手指在滴落在地上，形成一滩刺眼的红色。  
莫关山咽了口唾沫，从血泊抬眼看着贺天。  
贺天脸上的笑容像是易碎的玻璃，他伸出手摸着莫关山的脸颊。“我好冷。”  
“活该。”莫关山脱掉外套披在贺天的身上，拽着他的胳膊向厕所走去。路过那张见证两人荒唐事情的床时不自在地看向一边，却被贺天扯住头发扭头。  
“贺天你他妈干——”  
狠狠磕上他嘴唇的动作并不能算是吻，没有一点温柔与爱恋，只是单纯的食欲和肉欲，咬得他心慌，咬得他燥热，咬得他浑身无力被贺天得逞的笑容覆盖了视野，然后倒向床铺。  
莫关山有时候在想贺天是不是体内含毒，晕的他晕头转向。他的手不像是自己的，抚摸着贺天冰冷光滑的肌肤，感受着少年的肌理，想着生物课学到的解剖知识，手指轻轻滑过所有他能叫得出名字的肌肉体上。  
他撑着自己，看着贺天将那没有扣上的牛仔裤三下两下踢到床底下，一览无余的下身暴露在他眼前，直白到勾人。  
“你平日里也不穿内裤么，死变态。”莫关山坐起身压着贺天的腿，将手里的纱布在对方流血的胳膊上胡乱捆着。  
“你不就是喜欢死变态。”贺天吃痛的表情却仍然带着笑容，像是一条蛇一样缠上莫关山的腰，将他锁在自己身边。  
莫关山伸手捂住贺天的眼睛。他真的不想看对方此时此刻的表情。  
太丑了。  
+  
有了第二次就有后面的第三次第四次。  
只是例行公事一样，彼此都没法爽到的经验他都不知道贺天到底是在图什么。有天贺天发消息过来他故意无视，却又因此失眠在床上翻来覆去，不知心里的郁结从何而来。第二天在学校贺天就开始找他茬，冷笑着的表情，和偶尔揍上来的拳头。  
莫关山怒了，揍了回去，只是拳头还没丢出去，他看到贺天身后走来的展正希和他身边雷打不动的见一。  
“喂，贺天！”见一拉着展正希的胳膊向他们两人打招呼。莫关山的拳头砸在了贺天的肩膀上，少年只是转过身跟见一打招呼。  
“你们去哪里？”贺天向前走了一步问。  
见一吐了吐舌头，“我和展希希去约会，不要来当电灯泡，拜啦！”然后被展正希揍了一拳。  
贺天笑了两声，“自作多情。”  
“关你屁事。”见一回了个中指，拉着还在恼怒的展正希就跑了。  
莫关山抱着胳膊看着面前的这一幕，冷笑了一声。  
“还不是个可怜的人。”他吐了一口，“贺天，别再给我发消息了。”  
贺天没有回话。

+  
之后几天贺天都没有发短信。但是莫关山也没能睡个好觉。  
他闭上眼睛，会梦到胳膊上全是血的贺天向他伸手。少年赤裸，打开自己的身体，将莫关山纳入。就像是做了无数遍，就像是最自然而然的事情。  
莫关山像是抚摸情人一般抚摸着他的黑色的发丝，他俯在贺天耳边悄悄说着话。他的每一个动作都让贺天能发出美妙的声音。  
可是这样还是不够，贺天的眼里没有在看他。  
“见一——”  
莫关山猛然睁开眼睛，看着自己房间的天花板，深深叹了口气。  
他真的不想再和贺天扯上关系。他掏出手机，翻出贺天的号码，将其加入了黑名单，删掉了两人所有的短信对话。  
他不是替代品，他觉得贺天得清楚这一点。

The End.


End file.
